Twin Fanatsies
by Mars1040
Summary: What if there was another character in FFX? What if it was a girl? What if she were Tidus' sister? What if she were his twin? What if she and Yuna become best friends? Read to find out
1. The Attack of Sin

Mars: I did this a long time ago. Last year I think  
Tidus: Stop talking and get onto the story

Disclaimer: I only own Talla but she's up for sale!

Twin Fantasies  
**Chapter 1: The Attack of Sin**

In Zanarkand, a Tidus and Talla each, of about 17 climb off a boat. A few fans were cheering for them "TIDUS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"Of course!" Tidus signed the fan's blitzball

"Talla! Over here! Sign mine!" some more fans shouted out

"Will do!" Talla signed the fans' blitzballs

"TALLA!!!" A distant fan yelled "WILL YOU MARRY ME?!?"

"Good luck tonight Tidus!" another fan shouted

"Nothing to worry about!" Tidus shouted to the fan "If I score a goal...I'll do this!" He held up three fingers on each hand "That will mean it was for you, okay?"

The fan laughed and Talla dragged Tidus into the stadium saying something about the is game about to start. "I was in the coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news." The announcer said "Our hero, Jecht, gone. Vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day. 'Zanar', I say to myself, 'What are you thinking?' I went running straight back home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa... Didn't mean to reminisce, folks. Anyway...Ten years later, the Jecht Memorial Cup tournament is today! The two teams that have won through to the finals are...of course, the Abes from A-East, and the Duggles from C-South. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the stars of the Abes! In just one year, they've become the team's best players! They're Jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball! They're Tidus and Talla! What kind of super play will they show us today? Will we see their father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!"

When the game started, the water rises up and starts tearing up Zanarkand. When Tidus is just about to kick the Blitzball he saw that the ball of water starts shooting beams. Talla jumps out of the water too and she saw the beams "What the…?" They both grab a edge but Tidus falls down "TIDUS!!!" During the destruction, Tidus got up and saw Auron.

"Auron! What are you doing here?" Tidus asked

"I was waiting for you." Auron answered

"What are you talking about?" Tidus asked as Auron began to walk away "Wait! What about Talla?"

Tidus followed Auron. Meanwhile Talla is losing her grip on the edge and falls off. Talla sees her brother from far away and catches up with him "Tidus! Wait up!" Tidus couldn't find Auron as Talla caught up with him. Then, a mysterious hooded character appeared.

"It begins. Don't cry" The hooded character disappeared.

"Who was that?" Talla asked

"Don't know, don't care" Tidus saw Auron "Hey! Wait! Hey, not this way!"

Auron gestured toward a ball of water, "Look"

The twins look over to the ball of water "What's that Auron?" Talla asked

"We called it 'Sin'" Auron explained

"'Sin?'" Tidus said, puzzled a little

Then, a Sinspawn appears "You, get out of our town!" Talla shouted, Auron gave Talla a staff and Tidus a sword.

"Take it" Auron said

"Okay," Tidus nodded

"Now this is good for my spell casting!" Talla got into a battle pose "We'll teach you a lesson!"

Tidus also got into a battle pose "Oh yeah,"

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron got into a battle pose and the three of them fought the Sinspawn.

"Auron! Let's get out of here!" Tidus told Auron after the battle

"We're expected," Auron told the twins

"Huh?" Talla said, confused "Auron, what's-" Auron moved on before Talla could finish "Wait, Auron, I didn't finish!" Tidus and Talla followed

"That," Auron pointed to a Tanker "Knock it down"

"Okay," Talla readied her staff

"But…" Tidus started

"I don't need a reason to blow stuff up!" Talla said cheerfully

"Tidus, Trust me, you'll see" Auron told Tidus

They knocked the Tanker down and Sin is sucking the road the three of them are. Tidus jumped and grabbed the edge of the broken road.

"TIDUS!" Talla yelled

"You are sure?" Auron said to Sin

"Auron! Talla!" Tidus yelled

Auron picked up Tidus by the Jacket "This is it. This is your story. It all begins here"

The three of them were sucked into Sin and Tidus and Talla heard their father's voice.

A/N: I don't really feel like writing this story so I tripling the usual number of reviews I want for a new chapter. 3 Reviews!


	2. The Al Bhed

Mars: I don't believe it three reviews for the first chapter, I CAN'T EVEN GET TWO ON POKEMON STAR WARS!!!  
Tidus: Hey, if you like this story, you should read Mars' other story, Elemental Spirits  
Yuna: It has FFX characters!  
Link: But an Ocarina of Time storyline!

Disclaimer: Don't own FFX, though I wish I did

Twin Fantasies  
**Chapter 2: The Al Bhed **

_I thought about a lot of things...like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed...and then, sleepy. I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone-anyone, beside me...so I didn't have to feel alone anymore. _

Tidus then woke up in Al Bhed Territory "Anybody there? Auron! Talla! Heeey!" Tidus began to walk on a bridge, and a rumble from the ground made the bridge collapse. He fell into the water three Sahagins. After defeating two Sahagins, the third Sahagin was suddenly eaten by Geosgaeno. Tidus fought the Geosgaeno and was able to esacpe. "Whoa!" Geosgaeno tried to suck in Tidus but Tidus successfully got into the next area.

_I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer. I thought I was going to die in this place._

Tidus found himself in a room with no campfire, "Cold... Need...fire." he sat down "Talla, I wonder how she is"

Talla found herself in Luca "Where am I?" she walked up to a passing man "Hi, um, where am I?"

"E's cunno, E tuh'd ihtancdyht oui," the man replied

"Oh, uh, what?"

"E lyh'd ihtancdyht oui"

"I'm in 'we'?"

"Hu, hu, E...sayh E tuh'd ihtancdyht oui"

"Forget it, you're no help,"

"E's cunno"

"I'm guessing cunno means sorry" Talla walked away, "Everyone here speaks another language" she bumped into Rin "Cunno sir"

"Don't be, it's my fault" Rin said

"You…can, understand?"

"Oac, E lyh"

"…huh?"

"Sorry, I meant to say I could understand"

"Where am I?"

"You're in Luca,"

"Luca? Any Blitzball here?"

Meanwhile, Tidus managed to start a fire, "I need food!" then the fire started to go out "Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just hold on. I'll get more wood!" he turned around to search for something flammable but he was attacked by a fiend. Tidus picked his Longsword up and began to fight the fiend.

After a while, the sealed doors to the temple were opened by a bomb. When the smoke cleared a couple of people were standing in the doorway. A girl in some armor came out and helped Tidus defeat the fiend. "Hey thanks," Tidus thanked her.

"Cdyo eh dryd cbud!" she told him

"Huh? What?"

One of the men grabbed Tidus' hair "Fryd ec ed? Risyh un Fiend?"

"Tuac ed muug mega y fiend?" that was the girl

"Ed ec eh risyh teckieca!" another man said

"Fa cruimt gemm ed drah!" the man holding Tidus dropped him on the floor and pointed his gun at Tidus' back

"Wait! I don't want to hurt any of you!" Tidus panicked, he didn't want to die.

"Ra cyoc ra tuac hud fyhd du rind yhouha" the girl said

"Fro cruimt fa dnicd ed?" that was a woman

"Madc dyga ed fedr ic," the girl picked Tidus up and punched him in the stomach

"That…hurt" he blacked out.

Tidus woke up handcuffed to a pole in a small room. He looked out the window and saw that it was underwater. Where was he? In a submarine? Someone came into the room, "Hu sujehk lybdeja!" he pointed his gun at Tidus.

"Um…okay" he examined his handcuffs, they needed a key. Now there was nothing to do but wait for something to happen. But then something in his mind clicked. _Talla! _he thought _Maybe they know where Talla is!_ "Hey!" he called the guard's attention "Have you seen a girl who's about my age? She has the same color hair as me, same eye color, she has lighter skin than me. She has the same jacket, but her pants are held up by a white belt and she doesn't have this big glove like I have. Her jacket's also zipped up to the top. Have you seen her?"

The man thought for a minute and shook his head. Tidus sighed and slumped down as far as he could. Talla wasn't on the ship. He was worried sick for his twin sister. They had never been apart in ten years. Even though they didn't know each other ten years ago.

Just then, some more people, including the girl that teamed up with Tidus came into the room. A blonde man with a Mohawk came into the room. "Ryja oui caynlrat res?" he asked the guard in the room.

"Frema ra fyc ihluhleuic" the guard explained "Ra uhmo ryt y Muhkcfunt, frelr fa luhveclydat. Ra caasc du pa risyh, yht E drehg ra'c muugehk vun cusauha. Bnupypmo y cepmehk uv rec cehla ra taclnepat cusauha fru muugc mega res" (You might want to put all of that through a translator)

"E caa Paddo" he turned to Tidus "Oui!"

"Who? Me?" Tidus asked

The man showed him a pair of goggles, pointed to them and made a swimming motion "Oui fung! Oui cdyo!"

"I don't understand, at all"

"Vun dra muja uv…" That was the girl "You can stay if you work"

"Huh? Oh, okay then! I'll work" Tidus agreed "And…can I have some food?"

A/N: You want a new chapter? I NEED 6 REVIEWS!!!


End file.
